


Green Christmas

by Scylla87



Series: Sounds of the Season [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coldwave Winter Week 2018, M/M, Mick is the god of the harvest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Virgin Sacrifice, Winter Solstice, day 4: gods/ myths & legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Every year the harvest god chooses one of the young men that have just reached manhood and brought to him as a sacrifice for the winter solstice. If one of the young men is chosen and pleases him, he will grant the village a year of mild weather and bless their harvest. This year it is Leo's turn to try.Coldwave Winter Week Day 4: Gods/Myths & Legends + Extra 44 Solstice





	Green Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It took a long time to write this one, but I think that it turned out okay. I wasn't able to go over it as thoroughly as I would have liked, so I apologize if there are any typos in there. I promise to try and fix them soon. This is kind of a weird one. Sorry about that.

Green Christmas

Leo hoped that his unease was not noticeable as he took his place in line. None of the other boys looked nervous, and he was determined that he wouldn’t either. He glanced at them briefly, careful to take note of how they stood, the way they carried themselves. Granted, they had been preparing for this most of their lives, unlike him, and knew exactly what was expected of them. His jaw clenched at the thought. None of that mattered now. He was here, the same as them, hoping for the honor of being chosen as the harvest sacrifice.  This was what he had been waiting for his whole life. He held his head high as the acolytes of the Harvest God came into the room to begin the choosing.

 

This was the village’s most ancient tradition. Every year at the winter solstice the village elders gathered the boys of suitable age and purity to offer as a sacrifice to the other god that mattered to them, the God of the Harvest, and in return he chased away the snows that overcame the land and gave them a bounty none of the surrounding villages had ever experienced. That was what the elders told them as they were rounded up. This is an honor. Think of the glory and privileges of your family if you are the one chosen. Leo kept his eyes forward as he reminded himself of that. He may not have had all the training that the other boys had, but he was determined not to be simply rejected and sent home. So far he had done everything that had been asked of him, starting with stripping in the antechamber and ending with taking his place in line. But now was the hard part. No one had told him what would happen in this room. It was hard to push his trepidation from his mind as they came closer.

 

There were twelve of them, one each for the number of boys that would pass onto the second round. Each one wore a long robe with a hood that covered his face. It was whispered that this was what happened to the boys that were chosen. Once their year was up they entered into the service of the faith and helped pick the boy who would replace them. Leo knew that he needed to make a good impression on them. He kept his back straight and his eyes forward as the acolytes walked up and down the line for the preliminary inspection. No fear. That was the only way to survive this process. Though the eyes of the men could not be seen, they seemed to scan over the boys one by one, each inspection taking only a few seconds before they moved on to the next. There were no secrets from their hidden eyes. Everything each boy had was on display for their perusal. Sometimes they would pull a boy out of line, and he would be escorted from the room never to be spoken of again. Those were the ones that had been found unworthy. To be rejected in the first round was always so shameful. At least if you got chosen for the twelve you could hold you head up high afterwards. But to not even make it that far… The thought was too much for Leo to even consider. He was careful not to look at the boys that were discarded. In fact, none of the boys looked at them as they were led away. Even if it was your neighbor, you were careful to keep your eyes forward. Those were the rules. Showing sympathy might single you out next, and no one wanted to be sent home. Leo knew that all of them were just holding out hope that luck was on your side. The boy next to him in line was not lucky. His dismissal came as a surprise. Leo had given him the once over when he had taken his place in line, and he had been sure that he would make it further than the first round. Even he had wanted him if the way his cock had twitched was any indication. If someone so beautiful could be eliminated, it did not bode well for his prospects. He wanted to hide suddenly and not be looked at anymore. If he got sent home next he didn’t think he could stand the shame of having to face his father. The acolytes stopped in front of Leo and he held his breath involuntarily. He wondered what the other boys had done wrong to be rejected. Were they going to reject him too? Then they moved on and he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Once the first wave of boys had been dismissed until only twelve remained the acolytes came and spaced them more evenly, careful to make room between each. It was the first time that one of them had touched him but it would not be the last. The hand on his arm was firm as he was led to a stop on the floor. Each boy knew without being told that he was expected to stay on his mark and wait patiently. The acolytes came closer again and Leo suddenly felt even more on display as one of them stopped in front of him. It felt like he was standing under a spotlight and he struggled not to squirm under the gaze. He just had to stay patient and let the man get look at him. That was always what the elders said, that the men in the robes looked at you to see if you were worthy. And the hooded man was certainly looking. He walked around Leo in circles as some of the others did the same with their own charges. The inspection was uncomfortable, made even more so when the man touched him. It was light at first, just fingers against his back, but then the poking became harsher, testing the muscles around his shoulder blades. “Arms out,” the man said, not necessarily harshly but not kind either.

 

Leo was quick to follow his instructions and the man touched him more, this time wrapping a hand around his bicep. If what he felt satisfied him, the acolyte made no sign of it as he continued his tactile examination. Leo waited with bated breath, careful not to flinch at the prodding. He wasn’t nearly as muscular as the other boys, his frame lean and lithe. Compared to them he didn’t measure up at all. His fears about being rejected came back full force. The little bit he may have been able to conceal from their eyes would quickly be discovered by the prying hands of the man behind him. He tried to remain still and allow the examination to continue. If this went well and he managed to please the Harvest God they might even get a green Christmas. His family would be heralded above all the others if that happened. But green Christmases were rare, a product of myth and legend almost. Only someone truly special made the Harvest God so kind. Leo was determined that he would be that person if he could.

 

The man’s hands continued along his sides, fingers tickling along his rib cage. He let out a little sigh that Leo wasn’t sure how to interpret. The investigation continued, hands circling around his hips and squeezing. “Legs slightly apart. Bend over and grab your ankles,” the man said suddenly brisk. “Or as deep as you can go.”

 

Leo nodded and followed the direction, proud that he was flexible enough to reach his ankles. His tight firm ass was on display now and the man wasted no time in touching it. The fingers were no gentler than before as they probed along his hips, ass, and the insides of his thighs. His skin was much more sensitive in those places, and it was a struggle now to remain still. He just managed it until the man’s hands parted his cheeks and he jumped a little. No comment came from his inspector but Leo could still feel the shame heating up his face. If he couldn’t even handle this…

 

The hands fell away for a moment. Without instructions otherwise, Leo remained bent over and focused on his toes. There were noises coming from the boy beside him that he had never heard before. He wondered what they meant. Was he supposed to sound like that as well? He had never felt like making any of those noises. Would that be a reason to dismiss him? He tried not to let the thought consume him. There would be time for panic later once this was all done. He zeroed in on his toes again as there was a soft click behind him.

 

The acolyte’s hands returned then, one coming to rest on the back of his neck while the other slid between his cheeks. A cold wetness came with the second hand that made Leo jump again. The grip of the hand around his neck increased, holding him steady as a finger slid into his hole. A shocked gasp escaped as he was filled. There was a hum from the man behind him that seemed pleased. Whatever test this was he appeared to have passed.

 

He waited for the finger to disappear but it was joined by another instead, both fingers probing even further into him. Up until that point he had no knowledge that this was something someone would do to you. It was not an entirely pleasant experience. Despite that, he wasn’t sure that he wanted the man to stop. Maybe there would be more to this test than just a finger or two. A part of him relished it, another part deeply unsure. He was afraid that it would never end and also terrified that it would stop. The fingers continued easing out of him only to push back in again, each time probing higher until they found a spot that made his hips jerk. A breathless gasp fell from his lips as the fingers pushed against it again. Whatever it was they had found, he never wanted anything else. Every part of him felt like it was on fire as blood filled his cock. Was this what had caused the boy beside him to make those sounds? He wanted to make them too but something held his tongue. The only thing he could manage were soft little gasps. Instead he pressed his ass back against the hand, trying to keep it deep inside him. When he did not get his wish it felt like punishment for the few moments he was empty until he was filled even more completely. He was stretched around the man’s fingers in a way that he never knew possible. No one had warned him that it was possible to feel this good. Would it feel like this with the Harvest God? His cock twitched as he considered that that might be what was in store for him. But then the fingers were gone and he sighed regretfully. Something had been building in him that was left to simmer under the surface now. “Stand up,” the man behind him said. There was a strange note to his voice as his hand slid away.

 

Leo carefully masked his disappointment as he followed direction. His inspector circled him again. The hood was still firmly in place, but he seemed pleased all the same. It was something in the way he carried himself as he continued the task he’d been assigned. He stopped beside the tribute, his head cast down. “Well, you’re certainly a big boy,” he muttered.

 

It took Leo a moment to realize that the man was referring to his cock. He had never considered if he was normal down there or not. Until he had been led into this room with all the other naked tributes, he had never seen any other cock but his own. Irrationally it pleased him to know that he stood above the rest. It was difficult to hide his smile as the man took a step closer, a hand reaching between his legs. The hand cupped his balls, firm but gentle. He seemed to be weighing them for some reason. “Nice and full too,” the man said with approval.

 

Leo nodded. The man continued to caress him. There were so many questions that he had, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to speak. Had he please this man enough to continue forward? He chanced a glance at him. The man was so close that he could almost see into the recess of his hood. His eyes, though still hidden in shadow, appeared to be focused on Leo intently. The man leaned his head closer, his voice low. “I am sorry for stopping earlier. I regretted it deeply, but we’re not allowed to let you spill.”

 

Spill? The word seemed foreign to him in this context. What would he have spilled? He turned away, suddenly fearful as an idea occurred to him. Did he mean that white stuff that came out of him sometimes? The shame he always felt when it happened overwhelmed him again. He’s spent many mornings on his knees over the last few years apologizing for every time he woke up wet. “That’s a sin,” he whispered. The elders had always said as much. The white stuff was seed of some kind, they said, and all seed belonged to the Harvest God. It was a great crime to spill it.

 

The man laughed softly and his hand slid higher to circle Leo’s cock. “You’ve never spilled?” he asked, his hand sliding up and down.

 

Leo knew he should say no but the truth came out anyway. “On- only in my sleep.”

 

The acolyte chuckled appreciatively and eased his hand away. Leo feared that he was in trouble, but the man leaned so close his lips brushed against the shell of his ear. “I bet you even said prayers begging for forgiveness and everything.” He sounded amused and when he shifted his feet Leo felt that he was hard as well. “Don’t worry about asking for forgiveness tonight though. Mick prefers it when the sacrifice spills. The more times the better. I will enjoy watching you immensely. And once Mick is done with you, I fully intend to finish what I have started.” He pulled away and Leo turned to him, confusion etched clearly on his face. “Mick is the Harvest God. That’s what he likes to be called. You’ll see if you get chosen.” He reached down and cupped Leo again. “Good luck,” he said. “You certainly have my vote.”

 

With that the hand and the robed man were gone. Leo stayed firmly on his mark and waited for whatever was meant to happen next. Would another of the acolytes examine him next? He seemed to have passed the first time. But the second? He wasn’t so sure. Maybe the one he’d gotten had been easy. His eyes flitted to the group of robed men in the corner discussing them and wondered what was being said about him. He only had a moment to wonder before six on the men walked back to them and escorted half of them out. Leo was one of the six remained and he sighed softly. At least he had survived so far. He could hold his head up high no matter what happened next.

 

Each of the boys around him seemed to be waiting with bated breath for what was going to happen next. It was not until the six acolytes returned without their charges that things were explained. One of the robed men stepped forward and all eyes swiveled to him as he began to tell them what was about to come. His voice was rough as he spoke, and Leo wondered if something had happened to his throat to make it sound that way. “The six of you have been chosen to be presented to the God of the Harvest. He will only choose one of you to stay. While in the throne room, you are not permitted to speak, not to each other, and certainly not to Him. Only the Voice is allowed to speak in our most holy of places. Is that understood?” All six of the boys nodded. “You are to file out one at a time and follow where we lead. When we reach the throne room, line up as you are now unless you are called forward. If that happens, you are to step forward onto the line on the floor. If you are expected to advance further, you will know it.” The hooded head swiveled from one end of the line to the other to make sure they understood their orders. “Follow me,” he added when he was satisfied.

 

Leo squared his shoulders and followed the boy in front of him out of the room. As they exited, the acolytes circled around them, the twelve blue robed figures acting as a shield was they let the boys toward the throne room. As they walked, Leo wondered what would happen once they reached their destination. What would he do if he wasn’t picked? The thought had barely crossed his mind before they reached the set of big ornate doors they had been led past when they first arrived. Wordlessly, two more acolytes guarding the doors opened them and the party entered. In the distance, high up above them all sat the Harvest God. Leo gulped and moved with the rest.

 

The marble was cold beneath his bare feet as he stepped forward. He was careful to keep his eyes straight ahead and not pay attention that filled the room. Having so many eyes on him only added to his nervousness. The examination by the acolytes was nothing compared to this. If he got rejected now it would be in front of all the village elders, who were required to witness the sacrifice. The shame was too much to consider. He tried to push the thought from his mind as he took his place in line. Beneath his feet was a black number three. He glanced at it as the other boys settled on numbers of their own. Once they were all settled in line, the acolytes in front of them stepped away, revealing the naked forms of the chosen tributes. Though there had already been no conversation prior, a noticeable hush fell over the room.

 

Leo took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He need only be brave now. With another deep breath he allowed his gaze to rise. The God of the Harvest sat upon the throne stoically and looked over them all. A man stood beside him, the only acolyte with his hood thrown back to reveal his face, the one they called The Voice. Leo found it hard to breathe suddenly. All his life he had stared at the ancient carvings, listened to the stories of His greatness, but standing in His presence now, he know that none of it had done the God justice. He wasn’t a pretty God, but that didn’t matter in the end. The scars that covered His arms were the proof of His love and benevolence. The elders referred to it as The Fire, the time the wind had shifted and nearly taken out the whole crop. ‘But the Harvest God came down and saved us at great cost to Himself,’ they always said. Leo took in the cost now and found Him all the more awe inspiring because of it.

 

As he looked their eyes met briefly. It was like a hope had filled his heart for a moment until the God looked on to the next boy in line. He resisted the urge to glance at the boy next to him as well. His neighbor was particularly beautiful, and he was afraid that he would be chosen instead. Sure enough the God leaned toward the robed man beside and whispered to him. “Number four,” the man said, voice ringing out clearly in the quiet chamber.

 

The boy stepped forward to the line. No words were spoken as he turned this way and that, the God’s eyes never leaving him. Finally after a moment of inspection, the Voice told him to return to his place in line. This happened twice more before Leo himself was called forward.

 

He hoped that his legs only shook in his imagination as he stepped forward. It was ten steps from his place to the line on the floor at the base of the throne. Up close he was able confirm that the God was just as naked as the rest of them. His cock looked like a club hanging between his legs. The sight made Leo’s own cock twitch with interest as he followed the Voice’s instructions to turn first this way and then another. He tried to relax. This was the way things were always done, there was nothing to worry about. The acolyte that had examined him had called the God Mick. He couldn’t be that scary really, not with a name like Mick. Right. At last he turned back around to face the throne at last. There was a brief motion of the God’s hand and the Voice spoke. “You may approach.”

 

The words washed over him in waves, robbing Leo of the use of his legs for a long moment. He struggled to take a step forward and then another after that. The steps leading up were steep but he managed them without incident and stopped just in front of the chair. The Being that sat in it examined him carefully, eyes so intent they seemed to bore into his flesh. The inspection took only a moment before the God motioned him even closer. The only place closer was in His lap. Leo paused at the thought. _They call him Mick._ He repeated to himself as he climbed onto the leg nearest him.

 

He repeated the name to himself again, tried to wrap his brain around thinking of the God that way. It was a little less intimidating to be sitting on someone named Mick’s lap. He looked up uncertainly. What was he supposed to do now?

 

His answer came almost as once. He was meant to do nothing. Mick did all the work. He reached between Leo’s thighs and wrapped a hand around his cock. His grip was firmer than the acolyte’s had been and far more pleasurable. His anxiety had caused him to wither a little as he waited, but one touch from Mick and Leo felt himself fattening up once more. The God hummed deeply in his chest as the boy grew in his hand. Apparently the man who examined him earlier was not the only one who appreciated a big dick. He tried to hide his smile at the thought, but it was nearly impossible not to smile with the way the God’s hand was making him tingle. The feeling was familiar, a warning bell in the back of his mind. He was vaguely aware that he always felt this way right before he… His cock suddenly jerked in Mick’s hand as he spilled. It felt so good, a great release he didn’t know was possible. There was also a morbid curiosity in it. He had never actually seen himself spill before; he’d never imagined that it would spurt like that, like a geyser when the pressure became too much.

 

The fascination was short lived though and quickly replaced by mortification as he realized what he’d just done. He could just imagine the shame his father would feel when the elders told him about this. Suddenly he couldn’t look anyway, every potential focal point too embarrassing. Unable to meet the God’s gaze, his eyes fell on his hand instead. The embarrassment doubled. He gotten some of it on Him. Surely he was about to be thrown from the room and casted out of the village for the offense. Even as he watched the hand tainted with his seed withdrew from his softened dick. He mustered up the courage to look at Mick to see how angry he was. Instead he saw the God bring the hand to His mouth, a pink tongue darting out for a taste. He hummed contently again and licked up the rest. Leo didn’t know what to think of the action. He didn’t have time to think. As soon as His hand was clean Mick reached back down and ran some fingers along Leo’s sensitive cock, collecting more of the fluid.

 

At first Leo assumed the God was going to bring those fingers to His lips, but instead the hand crept between his thighs. Without having to be asked he spread his legs a little wider and the fingers covered in his seed slipped inside him. He groaned softly, his experience being touched there before nothing to this. Mick needed no time to find that spot Leo had appreciated so much. He seemed pleased as the boy in his lap squirmed.

 

The feeling of being full was short lived, the fingers sliding out almost as soon as they had slid in. Leo didn’t have time to wonder about it as he was lifted somewhat roughly and turned so he was facing the audience in the throne room. His legs rested on either side of the God’s, his half hard cock and balls on full display. He tried not to think about it but found, even as he tried to push it from his mind that the idea pleased him. Whatever was about to happen, they were all going to see. He felt all warm at the thought but couldn’t quite look at any of them all the same.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the God motion toward the Voice. He didn’t see what the Voice handed over properly, but the collective gasp from the crowd told him it was important. There was no time to wonder about it before he was being lifted up slightly. Something long and wet brushed between his cheeks and stole his breath. He barely had time to wonder if it was the God’s cock before he is hole was being stretched around it. A soft gasp fell from his lips. The acolyte had prepared him for this but just enough for Mick to fit, but he had been careful to keep Leo nice and tight for his master. The groan the God gave said the man had done very well indeed. It pleased him that he was suitable, but Leo privately wished he’d been a little more prepared. The drag of the cock inside of his was painful as the God directed his hips how to more. Still, he had made it this far, further than all the rest. He had been given the privilege of riding a God, so he held his head high and held back every potential grimace from his face. The acolyte’s fingers hadn’t been pleasant either, not at first, but he had adjusted to being full until he never wanted to be empty again. He would adjust to this in time as well.

 

Just as he reminded himself of that Mick’s cock touched the spot and his hole fluttered, squeezing tightly. He felt the pleasure all the way down to his toes. It reminded him of his purpose here. All of it would mean nothing if he could not get the God to spill inside him. That much he had always been told. Only if the God spilled in you would the winter end and harvest flourish. He rolled his hips, acting on pure instinct. Mick groaned, so he did it again. His own cock hung fat in front of him, but he didn’t touch it, choosing instead to focus all his efforts on the task at hand. The cock in his ass was pulsing, which he took to be a good sign.

 

A soft sigh was the only sound he gave as he sped up. This was the kind of riding he’d been made for. He would spend his whole life making the God happy if he was allowed to do so. Just the feel of being full of Him was enough to make his ball tingle again, but the way Mick kept hitting that spot helped matters immensely. Leo moaned quietly as he spilled again, this time without even the slightest pressure on his cock. His hole contracted again as the Voice standing next to the throne gasped. He didn’t have time to think about it as he continued to ride.

 

The God slid in and out of him rapidly, both sets of hips working to reach completion. Mick groaned in his ear. That was a sound that Leo wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He wondered how many times over the next year they would do this. Hopefully it would be thousands. He would take Him over and over again until he knew no concept of anything but full to bursting. His balls clenched at the thought, and to his shock, he spilled once more. The gasp that issued from next to the throne this time was nothing to the gasp that filled the rest of the room. He didn’t have time to consider it. The only thing he had time for was riding God cock for all it was worth.

 

Mick’s groans were harsher now, his grip tight. He was about to claim in. Leo could feel it coming, a moment of sheer bliss overwhelming him. He saw things behind his eyes, flowers blooming and tides turning, the beginning of spring. A soft gasp fell from his lips as the sensation overwhelmed him. As soon as it passed he felt himself being lifted up again and he was empty once more. The room was nervously quiet suddenly. The Voice cleared his throat. “You may go get cleaned up now.” Was that it? Leo looked over at him uncertain. “Please follow your guide.”

 

He looked to where the man was pointing. One of the acolytes from earlier had stepped forward form the group and stood waiting patiently. Reluctantly he climbed off Mick’s lap and descended the stairs. As he walked a wetness leak from between his cheeks. With each step he took behind the acolyte it dripped down his thighs. It was a strange sensation that he wasn’t sure about, but it was probably just a part of the process he would learn to love in time.

 

People gawked at him as he passed and for the first time since this had begun he was vividly aware of his nakedness. He wished they wouldn’t stare so intently. “Ignore them,” his guide whispered back at him.

 

It was the same voice that had spoken to him earlier, the voice of the man who had fondled him until he was nice and ready. The sound of it gave him heart and he continued forward with his head held high.

 

The passage he was led down was winding, the stones smooth beneath his feet. They passed a dozen more blue robed figures on the way, each one turning to look him up and down. The fact that their hoods were thrown back made the motion obvious. Leo tried not to let their appraisal affect him and kept on walking until they reached the end of a long hall. The acolyte opened the door for him and stood aside. The room within was grander than any he had ever seen before. His toes curled into the carpet beneath his feet as he looked around. “This is the chambers of the sacrifice. You will spend the majority of your time in here with brief respites for training and classes.”

 

Leo turned back to him to find that he had thrown his hood back to reveal his face. A very fine face indeed. He motioned vaguely by way of questioning the change. “From this point on other Mick and your fellow brothers are allowed to look upon you. An exception is made for the Voice, but the rest of us must keep our hoods up at all times unless we are in an area where only we may go.” The pretty acolyte gestured toward a stool at the end of the bed. “Hot water will be brought up for a bath. Once you are clean, and I mean very clean, you are to put on your robe.”

 

Leo glanced over at it. The robe was folded neatly, a lighter blue than the robes the others wore. “You will wear this one for a year, and then once it come times to choose another, you will don a dark blue one instead. Over the next year there is much you will do and learn. Only Mick may touch you during that time.”

 

“And after?” Leo asked cautiously.

 

The acolyte smiled. “After the true fun begins.” He nodded faintly and paused for a moment. “There is one other thing, during this year you are not allowed outside. Even robed the public is not allowed to gaze upon you during your year of sacrifice. But that,” he gestured toward a black box mounted on the wall, “will allow you to look outside whenever you wish. You need only push this button on the side to turn it on.” He cleared his throat. “I will leave you then.”

 

He disappeared before Leo could respond. The room seemed so much smaller now than it had before, and he struggled for something to do to occupy his time before it was time to bathe. In the end he walked to the device on the wall and pushed the button. An image instantly filled the screen of the field next to the temple, and what he saw there was green as far as the eye could see.

**Author's Note:**

> The poll is now closed and the winner is: [ All I Want For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132309)


End file.
